


Burn

by mcswarek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcswarek/pseuds/mcswarek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester é o típico garoto que frequenta uma faculdade pela primeira vez: não liga muito para as aulas, só quer saber de festas, farras e mulheres.</p><p>Até que um dia o destino lhe pregou uma peça: seu professor substituto de Filosofia é o homem misterioso que flertou com ele em um bar, fazendo-o querer se perder naquele par de olhos azuis intensos e repensar em todo seu jeito de viver.</p><p>Seu único problema? Dean é hétero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi/está sendo escrita para o amigo secreto 2015 do Destiel Brasil, o grupo mais amor desse mundão, especialmente pra lindinha da Laís. Espero que você goste ♥ 
> 
> Um agradecimento especial pra Tati, que foi minha beta e aguentou todos os meus áudios desesperados e me mostrou A LUZ! Love you!

Dean se mexeu em sua cama, desconfortável. Sabia que estava acordado, mas não conseguia reunir coragem para abrir os olhos. Ao mudar de posição, sentiu o sol batendo em suas pernas. Como que instantaneamente, foi invadido por um imenso contentamento. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e ele desejou permanecer naquele momento por muito tempo. Calor.

_Eu poderia ficar o mês inteiro nessa cama._

 Ele sabia que deveria aproveitar aquela sensação ao máximo, já que em poucos meses o inverno iria chegar. Se existe uma estação que Dean não suporta, pode acreditar que é o inverno. Não entendia o porquê das pessoas comprarem toda aquela babaquice em relação à neve. _Coisa de turista,_ pensou.

Podia sentir suas pernas ficando cada vez mais quentes. Sem perder o sorriso, virou-se novamente e se perdeu em seus sonhos.

 

 ----~~----

 

“Dean” – Alguém o chamava.

_Puta que pariu, me deixa._

“Dean!” – Insistiu.

Dean virou-se para a parede. Se ele ignorasse a voz o suficiente, ele poderia voltar a sonhar com a praia paradisíaca que o chamava de volta.

“DEAN!” – Sentiu um travesseiro sendo jogado em sua cabeça, com força. Desistindo, abriu os olhos e deu de cara com um garoto de cabelos compridos e magricela, que vestia uma camiseta do Deep Purple.

Ao ver que Dean abrira os olhos, Ash voltou a reunir os papeis jogados no chão. Enfiou-os de qualquer jeito em sua mochila, que um dia fora cinza. Ultimamente, ela tem estado em um tom marrom amarelado.

“Eu não quero nem saber onde você andou noite passada” – falou, enquanto fechava a mochila e a jogava por trás de seus ombros. “Mas não sei se você lembra que a gente tem uma prova em... Tipo, dez minutos”.

 _PUTA QUE PARIU_.

Em questão de segundos, Dean já estava de pé e vestindo a primeira calça jeans que encontrou no chão do dormitório. Correu até o banheiro e, ao escovar os dentes – em menos de dez segundos – pôde ver o estado em que se encontrava.

 _Mais uma prova de ressaca, perfeito. –_ Pensou, enquanto cuspia a pasta de dente.

Ouviu a porta batendo e deduziu que Ash não o esperaria para irem juntos até a sala de aula. Podia ver o garoto correndo pelos corredores, com os chaveiros da bolsa maltrapilha fazendo barulho. Deu risada da imagem que se formava em sua cabeça.

Ao voltar para o quarto, foi até a cadeira que permanecia em frente a uma escrivaninha e pegou a camiseta que vestira na noite anterior. Pensou em vesti-la, afinal era uma de suas preferidas. Não era nada mais que uma simples camiseta preta, com um símbolo do AC/DC – e alguns furos devido ao tempo. Desistiu da ideia quando deu uma fungada no tecido e sentiu um odor de cigarro, suor e bebida.

Andou até a outra extremidade do quarto e abriu sua gaveta, vestindo a única camiseta limpa que sobrara e em seguida seus sapatos. Então foi até a escrivaninha, pegou uma caneta e a enfiou no bolso da calça. No outro, colocou o celular e um maço de cigarros que, ao balançar, pôde perceber que continham no máximo dois.

_Maravilha._

Saiu correndo pelos corredores.

 

\----~~----

 

**Noite anterior**

Enquanto bebia sua quinta cerveja, Dean viu Charlie entrando no bar. Ao avistá-lo, a garota, que ainda utilizava o uniforme do trabalho, deu um tchau e foi em sua direção. Sentou-se no banco ao lado e, apoiando a cabeça em ambas as mãos, suspirou.

“Eu mereço um prêmio por existir” – Dean soltou uma risada seca ao ouvi-la. Tomou o último gole de sua cerveja e, fazendo um sinal para o atendente do outro lado do balcão, pediu mais duas garrafas.

Dean colocou uma garrafa na frente da amiga.

“Desembucha” – falou, bebendo o primeiro gole de sua sexta cerveja.

“O Ash me fez ficar na Caverna até agora! Você tem noção?! – A ruiva vociferou. “Ele acha que eu não tenho vida! Que eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer! Que eu não tenho que estudar! Que eu não tenho um notebook com trinta gigas de filmes pra assistir e fazer uma análise baseada nos conceitos da aula!”

Dean não conseguiu evitar. Já estava começando a ficar alegre em decorrência da bebida, e ao ver a amiga gesticulando enraivecida com uma mão e com a outra segurando a garrafa, gargalhou.

Charlie levantou as sobrancelhas, esperando por algo melhor que uma risada.

“O que ele fez agora?” – Dean perguntou.

“Depois que você foi embora, ele me pediu pra fazer o backup em todos os computadores! VÊ SE PODE!” – Ela elevava a voz cada vez mais. Dean olhou para trás para ver se alguém os observava. Com exceção de um homem sentado do outro lado do bar, que parara de beber sua cerveja para ver quem gritava a plenos pulmões, ninguém parecia se importar com a garota. Voltou a sua atenção para Charlie, bebendo mais um gole de sua cerveja.

“E você ficou lá até agora fazendo isso?”

“Claro, né! Você queria que eu fizesse o quê?”

“Charlie, é do Ash que estamos falando. Se você inventar uma história que um alien invadiu o seu quarto e você precisa expulsá-lo de lá, ele vai acreditar. O cara vive chapado vinte e quatro horas por dia” – Dean riu da própria piada, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

Ela finalmente relaxou, rindo também.

“Como eu ia saber? O melhor amigo é seu!” – falou, enquanto checava a hora no celular.

“Agora já sabe”

Charlie, juntamente com Dean, trabalhava no Dot-com, o cyber café do campus da faculdade, que por ficar em uma área afastada e por seu ambiente escuro, ganhara o apelido de Caverna pelos amigos. Ash exercia a função de supervisor dos dois, porém apenas Charlie o levava a sério, por conhecê-lo há apenas duas semanas. Dean já estava habituado a apenas ignorar quando o amigo tentava impor alguma autoridade.

Dean e Ash se conheciam há um ano. Quando Dean descobriu quem seria seu colega de quarto, ficou aliviado. Não saberia como agir se tivesse que passar pelos quatro anos de faculdade dividindo o dormitório com alguém que não gostasse. Os dois se deram bem logo de cara. Ambos cursavam Tecnologia da Informação e também compartilhavam muitos gostos em comum, como a devoção doentia pelas clássicas bandas de rock dos anos 70 e 80 e a disposição para frequentarem quase todas as festas da faculdade.

Com exceção da maconha, que Dean fumava apenas quando não conseguia dormir e Ash parecia que não passava um segundo sem, os dois pareciam terem sido separados na maternidade. E claro que, por possuírem praticamente o mesmo círculo de amigos, uma vez ou outra compartilhavam a mesma garota.

Em contrapartida, Charlie caiu de paraquedas no meio da amizade dos dois. Conheceu Dean há vários meses, quando precisou vender seu violão para aumentar sua coleção de DVD’s. A garota, que cursava cinema, viu em seu comprador um amigo. Hoje já considera Dean como um irmão. 

E óbvio que, como dois irmãos, ambos não perdiam a oportunidade de se provocar.

“Eu só aceitei trabalhar na Caverna porque você também tá lá.” – Dirigiu-se ao amigo, bebendo o último gole de sua cerveja.

“Ah, ruivinha. O que seria da sua vida sem um Winchester pra te salvar?” – Dean rebateu, com um sorriso de canto e uma piscadela.

“É mesmo” – concordou. Se levantou e deu duas batidinhas no ombro de Dean - “Ainda bem que o Sam existe” – e foi em direção ao banheiro.

 

 

\----~~----

 

Dean e Charlie já estavam mais pra lá do que pra cá, rindo e relembrando acontecimentos da semana, quando Dean sentiu que alguém lhe cutucava em seu ombro. Virou-se e viu que era Benny, um dos atendentes do bar.

“Fala, Benny! Nem vi você chegar” – Dean o cumprimentou, animadamente.

“E aí, cara! Hoje tá corrido” – Respondeu, soltando uma lufada de ar e fazendo sinal como se enxugasse o suor da testa.

Dean concordou, bebendo o último gole de sua cerveja. Já perdera a conta de quantas garrafas tomara. Charlie o acompanhava, mas bebia bem mais devagar que o amigo.

“Essa espelunca tá ficando famosa?” – Dean perguntou, em tom de deboche. “Tem um pessoal que eu nunca vi por aqui”

Benny riu, aproximando o rosto do amigo e falando baixo. “Era sobre isso que eu vim falar com você” – Dean estreitou os olhos, curioso. “Tá vendo aquele cara ali, com o notebook?” – O bartender sutilmente apontou com a cabeça para um homem que aparentava a mesma idade de Dean, sentado em uma das mesas no canto oposto do bar. Dean notou que era o mesmo que reparara mais cedo, observando sua conversa com Charlie.

“Hm-hum” – Respondeu, tomando um tempo para ver melhor de quem Benny falava. Observou como em meio ao caos que acontecia no bar, com pessoas conversando, música alta e risadas, o homem parecia compenetrado no que fazia em seu notebook, digitando rapidamente. Como que sentindo que estava sendo observado, levantou o olhar e encontrou com os olhos de Dean.

_Porra._

Dean desviou na hora. Odiava quando isso acontecia. Pôde jurar que viu um sorriso se formar nos lábios do homem. Não olhou de volta para confirmar.

“Então, meu querido. Ele pediu pra eu te entregar isso”. – E saiu, deixando apenas um pedaço de papel na palma da mão de Dean.

Um pedaço de papel que logo foi arrancado de sua mão por Charlie que, com uma empolgação súbita, desdobrou-o.

E levando a mão à boca, Charlie engasgou com a cerveja que tomava.

Entregou o papel para o amigo.

Em um guardanapo dobrado, escrito com uma caligrafia perfeita, Dean leu:

 ** _Não costumo fazer isso, mas prometi a um amigo que não mais colecionaria arrependimentos.  Não pude ignorar o fato do seu sorriso ter sido a coisa mais bela que vi em todo o meu dia._**  
  
**_Será um prazer poder conhecer seu dono_.**  
  
**-C.**

Dean não conseguia acreditar no que estava lendo naquele guardanapo. Ao fundo, como um som ambiente, podia escutar Charlie falando rápido, empolgada. Não era capaz de distinguir o que a amiga proferia. Havia uma espécie de bloqueio em seus ouvidos e a única coisa que seus olhos enxergavam era aquelas palavras, cuidadosamente escritas.

Podia sentir o sangue subindo em seu rosto.

Há algumas mesas dali, alguém o observava.

 “...um pouco por lá. Pode ser?”

Quando Charlie finalmente parou de falar, o silêncio despertou-o. Dean ajustou seu foco para a amiga.

“Quê?”

“Ugh, Dean! Você não ouviu nada do que eu falei?”

“Foi mal, Charlie. Eu...” – Não fazia ideia em como terminaria a frase.

“Own!” – Charlie abriu um sorriso tão grande que suas bochechas doeram. “Que bonitinho! Você ficou todo vermelho! Dean, vai lá falar com ele!”

Dean não ficava vermelho. Ou pelo menos era o que queria acreditar.

Deu de ombros, fazendo questão de criar uma nota mental para não olhar para trás. Ajustou-se no assento, pigarreando.

“Charlie...” – Disse, bebendo mais um gole de sua cerveja e aproveitando desse tempo para decidir o que fazer. Até agora não havia sentido o efeito do álcool, bebendo uma cerveja atrás da outra. Porém, nesse momento, podia sentir sua cabeça ficando pesada. Piscou forte e releu aquelas palavras pela última vez, decidido.

Dobrou o guardanapo e chamou por Benny, que enchia um copo de chopp há alguns metros dali. Depois de entregar a bebida para uma mulher que também se sentava no balcão, foi em direção aos dois.

Dean entregou o guardanapo, com certo receio. Não sabia se Benny o havia lido. Esperava que não.

“Pode levar de volta”

Benny pegou o papel e, soltando uma risada, virou-se para ir até a mesa do estranho, que voltara a digitar em seu notebook.

“ESPERA AÍ!” – Charlie segurou-o pelo braço – “Dean! Você não pode simplesmente devolver!” – exclamou, ao mesmo tempo em que puxou o guardanapo para si.

Benny permaneceu ali, esperando uma resposta.

Quando viu que não chegaria tão cedo, soltou:

“Bom, as bebidas não vão ser servidas sozinhas” E saiu. Dean pensou em chamá-lo, mas essa história já estava ficando ridícula. Observou enquanto o bartender entrava na cozinha do bar, desaparecendo.

Voltou sua atenção para a garota e exclamou:

“Charlie, que porra é essa?! Por que não me deixou devolver?”

“Sem escrever nada?! Pelo menos seja educado e responda que não está interessado!”

Dean odiava a mania de Charlie em ser educada a todo o tempo. Para quê se daria ao trabalho, se nunca mais veria aquele homem na vida?! Aliás, acabara de perceber que depois de pelo menos dez garrafas de cerveja, não estava em condições de escrever nada. Muito menos se esforçar para manter um tom amigável.

“Eu vou fumar um cigarro.” Se levantou. “Escreve você se quiser”

Charlie franziu o cenho ao notar a expressão do amigo, que denunciava uma irritação. Sua mente bêbada pensou em seguir o conselho e escrever algo para o homem, fingindo ser Dean, mas pensou melhor e resolveu segui-lo até a rua. Abriu a porta de vidro e encontrou Dean tateando os bolsos, procurando por um isqueiro.

“Tá dentro do maço”

Ao ouvir a amiga, repensou o que estava fazendo. Charlie não tinha culpa por aquilo tê-lo afetado daquele jeito. Nem ele sabia por que estava tão irritado. Colocou a culpa na bebida. Deu a primeira tragada, segurando a fumaça por alguns segundos em seu pulmão e soltando-a com os olhos fechados.

“Quer?” Estendeu o maço de cigarros para Charlie. Sabia que ela não aceitaria. Era um jeito de mostrar que já estava recuperado de qualquer coisa que fora aquilo dentro do bar.

Charlie riu.

“Engraçadinho. Só vim ter fazer companhia”

Dean suspirou. Os dois permaneceram ali por alguns minutos, e quando Dean terminou seu segundo cigarro, Charlie estendeu uma nota de 20 dólares para ele.

“Eu ainda tenho que estudar pra prova do Crowley” – Passou a mão pelos cabelos e o prendeu em um rabo de cavalo. “Você vem?”

Dean nem lembrava que teriam prova no dia seguinte.

“Daqui a pouco” – Disse, abraçando-a com apenas um braço e dando um beijo na testa da amiga. Geralmente não se despediam desse modo, mas quando bebia Dean mostrava um lado que poucos conheciam.

Charlie pensou em perguntar o que ele faria em relação ao homem do guardanapo, mas deixou a ideia de lado ao lembrar-se da reação do amigo. Sabia que Dean era hétero. Ele nunca havia sequer mencionado algo a respeito, mas como a maioria dos homens, suas atitudes na faculdade não deixavam nenhum resquício de dúvida. Porém, não pode deixar de pensar que formavam um casal fofo.

Colocou os fones de ouvido, despediu-se de Dean fazendo um sinal de continência e caminhou até seu dormitório.

 

\----~~----

 

Ao voltar para o bar, Dean utilizou todo o seu poder de concentração para não olhar em direção ao homem. _–C_ , lembrou-se. Ao invés disso, checou a hora: 00h22. Sentou-se no banco e terminou sua cerveja em um gole.

Algo naquilo tudo o estava incomodando de um modo que não sabia explicar. Sentia-se desconfortável com a certeza de que alguém o observava. Sem bateria no celular e sem ninguém para conversar, havia esgotado suas opções para evitar contato visual. Examinou o rótulo de sua cerveja por alguns segundos e, influenciado pelo nível de álcool em seu sangue, arriscou olhar para trás.

Dean não acreditava em Deus, mas nesse momento agradeceu-o por ver que o homem conferia algo em seu celular, alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor.  Lembrou-se de suas palavras “ _Eu não costumo fazer isso (...)”_ e decidiu. Não podia ignorá-lo. Claro que não tinha intenção nenhuma em ter algum tipo de relação com ele, mas percebeu que Charlie estava certa.

Enquanto decidia o que iria escrever de volta no guardanapo, arriscou mais uma olhada para trás. Dessa vez, seus olhares se cruzaram e o homem sorriu. Dean sabia que devia quebrar o contato visual. Queria isso. Mas algo dentro dele o impedia de fazê-lo. Observou que seu notebook não estava mais em cima da mesa. Dean levou uma das mãos ao cabelo. Não sabia o que fazer com elas. Não sabia o que fazer com seu corpo inteiro.

E ao mesmo tempo em que uma música pop que Dean não conhecia começava a tocar, o homem se levantou.

_Eu preciso achar um bar com música decente._

 Quando Dean percebeu que ele vinha em sua direção, virou-se para frente. Tentou tomar um gole de sua cerveja. Xingou meio mundo mentalmente quando viu que ela havia acabado. Pelo canto do olho pode ver que ele se aproximava cada vez mais.

Desesperado, resolveu procurar qualquer coisa em seu celular para ter algo com que fazer com suas mãos, mas antes de tirá-lo do bolso lembrou que a bateria havia acabado há muito tempo. Novamente sem opções, voltou a examinar o rótulo na garrafa de cerveja, que de repente havia se tornado interessantíssimo.

Escutou alguém pigarreando atrás de si.

Virou-se, sabendo quem encontraria.

“Oi” – Foi tudo o que ele disse, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Dean não sabia o que era tão engraçado. Aquela situação era tudo, menos engraçada.

“Eu...” – Dean começou a falar, mas parou quando o homem a sua frente soltou uma gargalhada. “O que é tão engraçado?”

“Desculpa” – Ele ainda ria. Dean poderia contar seus dentes se quisesse. Notou como o seu nariz franzia quando dava risada. Quando finalmente mirou em seus olhos, percebeu o quão eram azuis. “Eu claramente cometi um erro aqui”

Dean não fazia a mínima ideia do que responder. Ao perceber isso, o homem continuou:

“Eu dei um tiro no escuro ao te mandar aquilo. Pelo seu desespero, você não gostou. E por isso peço desculpas”

“Meu desespero?”

Ele riu novamente.

“Notável do outro lado do bar”

Dean coçou o queixo, se ajustando na cadeira.

“Olha, cara...Não tenho muito o que te falar. Foi mal, mas não corto pra esse lado.”

“Posso saber seu nome?”

 _Será que ele não entendeu?_ Dean estava começando a ficar irritado.

“Dean... Winchester”

“Prazer, Dean. Meu nome é Castiel Novak”

Castiel. De todos os nomes que –C. poderia gerar, Castiel estava longe de ser o que Dean chutaria. Havia pensado em Colin. Talvez Christopher. Connor? Ele não tinha cara de Connor.

“Castiel?” – Perguntou. Não podia negar que estava curioso para saber a origem desse nome tão incomum.

“Eu te contaria essa história, mas você não corta pra esse lado” – Castiel respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que, sorrindo, deixava uma nota de 20 dólares no balcão. Dirigiu-se à saída do bar, mas não sem antes piscar para Dean.

 

 


End file.
